Kiriakis family
The Kiriakis family is an upper class Greek-American family living in the town of Salem on the NBC soap opera Days of our Lives. One of the wealthiest and most powerful families in Salem, the Kiriakises are led by patriarch Victor Kiriakis, the founder of Titan Industries, the town's biggest corporation. In addition to Victor prominent members include his sons Bo and Philip, as well as his grandsons Brady and Shawn. Although still heavily distrusted by most of the town, the Kiriakis family is a far more respected and legitimate family than their chief rival: the wealthier and more powerful DiMera family. The Kiriakis family's history is somewhat clouded, as Victor has hinted over the years that although at one point the clan was powerful in its native Greece, Victor himself grew up in more modest circumstances, and is more or less a self-made man. During Victor's "gangster" heyday in the mid-to-late 1980s, and including a storyline involving Victor's return to his home village of Nafplion, Greece, it was also insinuated that the family was something akin to a Greek version of a Sicilian-style Mafia clan (indeed, Victor revealed at one point that his own father and brother were murdered by a rival family in a gangland car bombing). Members Bolded members are currently on the show and italicized members are members through marriage. First generation * Yurgos Kiriakis (deceased) * Sophie Kiriakis (deceased) Second generation * Victor Kiriakis I ** [[Maggie Horton|'Maggie Horton']] * Alexander Kiriakis I (deceased, died 1977) * Deimos Kiriakis (deceased) Third generation * [[Isabella Toscano|'Isabella Beatrice Toscano']]' '(born 1960, died 1992) * Beauregaard "Bo" Aurelius Brady Sr. (born 1963) ** Hope Williams' '(born 1974, changed to 1963) * [[Philip Kiriakis|'Philip Robert Kiriakis']] (born 1995, changed to 1984) * Justin Alexander Kiriakis (born 1960) ** [[Adrienne Johnson Kiriakis|'Adrienne Johnson']] ''(born 1967) * Xander Cook Kiriakis Fourth generation * 'Brady Victor Black' (May 19, 1992; changed to 1981) **[[Theresa Donovan|'Jeannie Theresa Donovan']] (September 3, 1990; changed to 1986) * [[Shawn-Douglas Brady|'Shawn-Douglas Brady']] (April 6, 1987; changed to 1984) * Alexander Neil Kiriakis (February 24, 1989) * [[Chelsea Brady|'Chelsea Brady']] (May 22, 1998; changed to 1988) * Victor Kiriakis II (September 17, 1990; twin) adopted * Joseph "Joey" Kiriakis (September 17, 1990; twin) adopted * 'Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis' (born 1991) **[[Will Horton|'William "Will" Horton']]' '(born November 16, 1995) * Zack Brady (born June 9, 2000-January 12, 2006) * Ciara Alice Brady (December 28, 2006; changed to July 6, 2004) * Tyler Kiriakis (2007; Adopted and name changed) Fifth generation * Claire Brady (September 27, 2005) * Arianna Horton * Tate Black Kiriakis Mansion residents Current residents *Victor Kiriakis *Maggie Kiriakis (née Simmons) *Justin Kiriakis *Adrienne Johnson Kiriakis *Brady Black *Henderson *Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis *William "Will" Horton *Sarah Horton *Rex Brady *Xander Kiriakis Former residents *Katherine "Kate" Roberts *Vivian Alamain *Isabella Toscano *Bo Brady *Hope Brady *Ciara Brady *Nicole Walker *Chloe Lane *Philip Kiriakis *Stephanie Johnson *Melanie Jonas *Nicholas "Nick" Fallon *Gabi Hernandez *Sonny Kiriakis *Parker Jonas Titan Industries Titan Industries was founded by the powerful Victor Kiriakis before he arrived in Salem and is also Salem's biggest company. It includes a publishing company named Titan Publishing and also a shipping company named Kiriakis Shipping said to be the bread and butter of shipping in Salem, and sometimes involved in drug cartels. The Kiriakis family legacy and wealth is scoundreled up through these companies. The Titan Publishing complex is located at 14 Salem Circle, Salem, USA, 06643-0004. Divisions * Titan Publishing Complex ** Bella ** Salem Spectator (the majority of the newspaper is now owned by Oliver Wentworth) ** Sport Today ** Focus ** City Style ** Titan TV ** Titan Heath Club ** Penthouse Grille *'MadWorld Cosmetics' *'Kiriakis Shipping' **''Allied Cargo'' *'Kiriakis Enterprises' This was one of Julie Williams' companies before Victor bought it from her in 1990. It was formerly known just as Enterprises. Victor has expanded it and it now has offices all over the world. *'Kiriakis/ Deveraux Construction' This was owned by Victor & Angelica, but Justin & Angelica ran it. Adrienne worked there for a few days as a secretary, and Jennifer worked there for a summer as a secretary as well. It was created in 1987 and was only in business for a year or two. It was later renamed Kiriakis Construction. *'Valley Woods Corporation' *'Ecosystems' Current employees * Brady Black – Minority Shareholder; Chief Executive Officer; Former Chairman of the Board * Victor Kiriakis – Founder; Majority Shareholder; Chairman of the Board; Former Chief Executive Officer * Philip Kiriakis – Minority Shareholder; Vice-Chief Executive Officer; Former Chief Executive Officer; Head of Titan TV * Justin Kiriakis – Minority Shareholder; Former Chief Executive Officer (1987–1991); Lawyer/Head Legal Counsel for Kiriakis Enterprises (including New York City and Dubai) * Billie Reed – Head of Security in the London offices * Bo Brady – Former Executive; Minority Shareholder (deceased) * Marie – Receptionist/Secretary Former employees * Marlena Evans – Former member of the Board of Directors * Tony DiMera – Former member of the Board of Directors * John Black – Former member of the Board of Directors * Lucas Horton – Former Chief Financial Officer * Kristen Blake Dimera – Former 7% Shareholder * Nicole Walker – Former Director of Imaging; Former Editor-in-Chief of Bella * Sami Brady – Former Director of Imaging * Steve Johnson – Former manager for Allied Cargo (1984) * Chad DiMera - Acting Chief Executive Officer Category:Days of our Lives familiesCategory:Days of our lives